Treaty of Merthyr Tydfil (Mercia- UDI 1995)
Background With the growing tension with the socialist, communist radicals and trades union veterans who were trying to illegally take over in the Welsh valleys (as the Welsh Valleys SSR), lead to the honourable defeat and reluctant assimilation of the Welsh SSR in the March of 1997, after the Battle of Clun, in which Clun Bridge was accidently destroyed by the Welsh in the face of a determined federal assault. Realising that the UK forces around Chepstow were about to take advantage of this, Both nations would join forces against the British Government in the Battle of Monmouth and Battle of Cwmbrân. The act of Union was finalised in the August of 1997, by the singing Treaty of Merthyr Tydfil. The Independent county of Breconshire joined the union voluntarily on March 1st, 1997. Rules and provisions of the treaty General caluses #That the Federal Republic and Wales are to be treated equally at all times. #That both nations will unite in a joint endeavour against the common enemy, the UK. #That the name of the united coutry is to be "The Federation of Mercia-Morgannwg"*. :*= The name never took and the turm "The Federal Republic of Greater Herefordshire and Worcestershire" is used with affection in the ex-English sector and with disdain in the former Welsh SSR, Breconshire and Smethwick. National Govermet clauses Local goverment clauses Agricultural, industrial and mining clauses #That the union would not be prejudicial to the Welsh coal industry, Welsh steel industry, rural Federal farming and the industrial base of the Sandwell and Dudley Metropolitan areas. Steelworks clauses # That there would be seriouse attempts to reopen the war damaged Ebbw Vale stealworks once pece had been acheved. Retail clauses #The right to provide subsadies and protectionst tactics to help protect Cwmbrân and Merry Hill shoping centers in times of need. The Hey-on-Wye clause #As a volentery member of the Federtion, Hey-on-Wye has the rigt to be in the ex-English half of the nation as long as it wishes to be #That the occupied territories of Knighton and New Radnor be transfired from Herefordshire and Ludlow's controle, over to the controle of Hey-on-Wye. #Breconshire is considered a indipenden state that is neathe English or Welsh and is thus a 3rd signatory to this treaty with the same rights and obligations as the Federal Republic and Welsh SSR. Race relations clauses #That all races in the Federal Republic are to be treated equally. #That all races in the Wales are to be treated equally. #That both the Federal Republic and Wales are to treat each other’s people equally. Cultural equality clauses #That all sings, books and other writen material are avliball in the Black Country Dialect, English, Welsh, Hindi, Punjabi, Kashmiri and Urdu as and when nessasery. #At least 5 hours of Welsh, English, Black Country Dialect and Punjabi language programs must be aired weekley on at least 1 radio station in the Federal Republic and the Welsh SSR. Signatorys #Federal president Pieter Richard Smith. #Federal defence minister Steve Wells. #Federal high command member General Tammy Ajuwe. #Welsh SSR president Dafydd James Duffy. #Welsh SSR deputy president Rhodi Griffiths. #Welsh SSR high command member Geraint Jones. #Breconshire President Paul Wilson #Breconshire Prime Minister Virendra Sarita Kanth Also see * The Federal General Assembly * The Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire *The Federal Press Bureau *Federal General election results charts *Alternate History of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire *Worcestershire- UDI 1996 *The Gloucestershire Corridor *The evacuation of Coseley *The Tipton incident *Politics in the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. *The Kidderminster Hospital Affair *Stourbridge and Pedmore question * The current government ministries of the Federal Republic of Herefordshire and Worcestershire. Category:Worcestershire- UDI 1996 Category:Politics